Because of her Father and Other Stories
by Gingersnapthesuperhero
Summary: A group of Nalu One-shots
1. Just to start

It is times like this that make her thankful for her father. With her head on Natsu's chest, their legs intertwined, and his arm around her as they lay in her fluffy bed, she tries to imagine what would have happened if her father hadn't been as cruel. She would have stayed home, taken over the business, married a prestigious man, had a couple heirs, and felt horrendously unhappy about it all. Because of her father's neglect, Lucy left home. Because she left home, she met Natsu. Because she met Natsu, she joined the guild. Because she joined the guild, she made so many new friends and finally realized her love for her best friend. Who, is now moving restlessly in the bed. Lucy reaches up to his tan forehead and pushes his unruly pink hair off of it. He cracks one eye open.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He yawns. She smiles at him and leans in to rub her nose against his.

"I love you." She whispers. He sighs happily into her touch.

"I love you too." He murmurs.

Oh yes, she is very thankful for her father.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, this is my first story and I'd really appreciate it if you would tell me how you felt about it! Also go check out my other stories if you liked this one!<p> 


	2. An angry Lucy

Lucy had never been this angry at Natsu. Sure she's been frustrated or mad, but never this angry. Right now, she's surprised there isn't smoke coming from her ears. She is so unbelievably, unconditionally angry. She wants to strangle him, to scream at him. She doesn't even want to scream words.

"Natsu!" She shouts as she stomps up to him. He's leaning on the counter talking to Gray and Erza. As soon as he sees Lucy, the joking grin on his face disappears.

"Lucy, umm I'm so glad to see you! Listen ya know I was just thinking-" He hurriedly tries to fix the mess he knows he has made.

"No, just stop," Lucy says angrily, "You're such an ass. Did you not think I wouldn't care?"

Natsu looks at the ground, ashamed, "Lucy I'm sorry."

"Natsu we're best friends. You said we were a team! We've done every mission together since I got here. And then without warning you just leave? What happened to our team? The worst part is we were going to go on that mission together. You just left without me. Not only did you just leave, but that mission was going to be my entire rent for the next year! So what the hell Natsu?" When Lucy finishes, her voice is so loud that the rafters are shaking and everyone in the guild hall is staring at the two. Natsu looks around slightly embarrassed, but also angry. Why does Lucy get to yell at him when all he was trying to do is keep her safe?

"Maybe if you let me tell my story, you'd understand what happened!" Natsu shouts, getting fired up. "All I wanted was to keep you safe. You picked the most dangerous mission on the board! Everyone was a little worried." Lucy flushes with embarrassment. Does everyone in the guild really think she's so weak? "Why am I getting yelled at because I wanted to keep you safe." Natsu finishes and immediately regrets what he said. He can see the shame on her face. "Lucy, I'm not saying your weak-" Gray kicks him in the calf to shut him up. Lucy is now staring at him with fire in her eyes. She walks slowly up to him until they are standing inches apart.

"You think I'm weak?" She asks, "You're wrong. I am strong. I've lived and kept myself safe for years without you Natsu. I've lived through demons, dragons, and psychotic killers. I've defeated those who I thought were stronger than me and I can protect myself. I don't need you or anyone in this guild doubting me and my abilities." She glares at him for a second before turning and stomping out the guild doors. Natsu takes his first deep breath since Lucy walked in.

"Dude you messed up majorly." Gray chuckles as he slaps him on the back. Natsu slaps his hand away and turns to face him.

"This isn't funny. I think I really messed up this time. I just didn't want anything to happen to her" He sulks at the ground. Mirajane slides over to Natsu and says, "Just apologize Natsu. Tell her you're sorry and explain to her that you don't think she's weak." Natsu nods at her and slowly walks out the guild doors towards Lucy's home.

What seems like minutes later, Natsu reaches Lucy's door. He knocks on the door twice and quick. He can hear her move around and he can smell her, but she doesn't answer the door.

"Lucy please! Answer the door." He knocks on the wooden door again. Natsu hears her walk up to the door and place her hand on the knob, however she doesn't open the door. Natsu leans his head against the door and he too puts his hand on the door knob. He can feel Lucy's warmth threw the metal and she can feel his too, "Please Luce." On the other side of the door Lucy contemplates opening it. The anger she had earlier has melted away and is now replaced by pure shame. She wants to hear what he has to say, but she also doesn't want to give in. Curiosity wins over and she swings open the door. He stumbles slightly into her apartment.

"What do you have to say?" Lucy says as she crosses her arms across her chest, "are you just going to call me weak again?"

Natsu sighs, "Lucy I don't think your weak. You're the strongest person I know."

"Than how come you said the exact opposite in the guild!" She can feel herself getting angry again.

"Because I wasn't thinking!" He shouts

"You never think!"

"Where did that come from?"

"It hurt Natsu! It hurt! What you said hurt me!" She screams. She doesn't even realize she's crying until she tastes the salt from the tears on her tongue. Natsu stops everything as soon as he sees the tears. He walks up to her and wraps her in a hug. She struggles for a second, but soon relaxes and continues to cry into his shirt.

"Lucy, Lucy I promise I didn't mean to hurt you," he says as he strokes her hair. "The reason I left without you is the fact that I was afraid. You're my best friend and I want you to be happy! Lucy you've been through so much, but you're still so happy and positive. I don't want you to lose that. The mission would have taken that from you. It almost took it from me. The only reason I'm okay right now is you! You are my positivity, I need you to be happy. And that might be selfish, but you're my friend and you're the one who keeps me happy!" Natsu finishes slightly embarrassed with all he said, but when he looks at Lucy he decides that the embarrassment is worth it. She's smiling up at him the big bright smile that she's known for.

"Sorry for yelling at you." She pulls away and wipes her tears. Natsu Dragneel is the most infuriating person Lucy has ever met, but he is also the kindest and he cares about his friends more than anyone she has ever met. That's why it can be so easy to forgive him and to let go of what he does. Lucy grabs Natsu's hand and pulls him down till his ear is right by her mouth, "Listen you're my best friend too and you keep me happy, so from now on let's do these missions together and keep each other sane okay?" Natsu pulls away and smiles down at her. Lucy is stubborn and Natsu is thickheaded, but they're best friends… That's all that matters.

* * *

><p>I've decided to just put all my Nalu one-shots into here! So I guess here's another one:) I know their personalities are a little different in this one shot than what their real characters are, but it was needed to make the story work. Anyway thanks for reading! Please keep the reviews coming!<p> 


	3. Showing his love

Everyone can see it. Erza sees it in his laugh, Gray sees it in the way he carries himself, and Mirajane sees it in the way he looks at Lucy. Natsu is in love. The signs started out small. Natsu would show up at the guild earlier and earlier, and he'd fight with Gray less or when he did do it, it would be when Lucy was there. There were other things too. Like how he started going on team missions with her. Before Lucy came, Natsu only went on duel missions when the master forced him. That's why when he came in with the biggest smile on his face, everyone knew what's up.

"What's got you smirking like that?" Gray asked a very obviously excited Natsu.

"Lucy's coming back today. You know from visiting her father's grave." Natsu couldn't help jumping up and down as he said it. Mirajane watched the conversation from afar and couldn't help but feel a little worried. Lucy might be coming back a little sadder and less excited than Natsu expected.

"Natsu," Mirajane called to him. Natsu bounced over.

"What's up Mira? Do you know Lucy's coming back today?" Mirajane smiled sadly at him.

"Natsu you do know that this is going to be tough on her right. She may not be as excited or happy when she gets back as you are." Mira tried to tell him softly. She knows Natsu isn't an idiot, so she isn't surprised when she sees the excitement slowly start to fade.

"Oh you're right, I didn't think about that." Natsu says as he walks back towards the guild doors.

"Where are you going?" Mirajane asks him.

"I'm going to cheer her up." He says smiling softly.

Lucy's feet began to hurt around the third mile and now, around the fifth, she's exhausted. Today has been tiring enough without the walking. However when she got off at the train station hours ago, she hadn't been ready to go home or back to the guild. She bought some food, looked at clothes and books, and just walked around. Now after some thinking and possibly some tears she's ready to go home. She walks up her apartment building steps with heavy feet and a heavy heart. When she reaches her room, she is surprised to find the door open.

"_Did someone break in?"_ She fears. She pulls out Virgo from her key ring and holds her up just in case. She walks into the room with the key pointed like a knife.

"If someone is in here… I've got a celestial spirit key and a knife." Lucy warns with a shaky voice, but her fears withdraw when a pink haired boy comes out from around the corner.

"It's just me! Put away your weapons." Natsu smiles sarcastically.

"Oh it's just you. Listen, I'm happy to see you, but I'm not really in the mood to-"

"I'll be out of your hair in ten seconds. Just let me show you this." Natsu begs.

"Ok," Lucy says, "lead the way." Natsu grabs her hand and first drags her to her bathroom.

"First you'll bathe in this amazing bath I made you. I even put in some good smelling stuff." Lucy's mouth drops open. The bath looks so warm and inviting and he even put books next to it for her to read while she's in there. He pulls on her arm again and leads her to the kitchen. "Next I made you stir-fry with rice, chicken and, vegetables." Lucy walks over to the pan and sniffs. The amazing smell relaxes the tense muscles in her shoulders. "I even bought rocky road ice cream for dessert." Natsu smiles at her and Lucy smiles back. "And finally," he says dragging her to her bedroom, "I washed and dried your blankets, so there warm and clean. And I got you knew ink to write with in case you want to do that." Natsu drops her hand and moves to the center of the room. Putting his hands on his hips he asks, "Do you like it?" Lucy is so flabbergasted that for a second she can't speak.

"Like it?" She says, "I love it!" She smiles so brightly that her face muscles hurt. "I can't believe you did this. It's absolutely amazing! Thank you!" She runs over and hugs him. Natsu buries his head in her hair.

"I just want to make you happy." He doesn't have to say anymore for her to know this is about visiting her father's grave today.

"I am Natsu, I'm so happy." She says. He pulls away from her.

"Well I should leave. You enjoy everything." He walks away running a hand through his hair.

"Natsu, wait," Lucy says. She walks over and kisses his cheek, "Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow." Natsu's face goes bright red. He turns and walks towards the door again. He doesn't want her to see how flustered that made him.

"Yep, yep see you then." He shuts her apartment door and leans on it, heart racing. Maybe the reason everyone can see that he likes her is because she likes him just as much.

* * *

><p>Sorry this one took so long. I tried to spend the end of my winter break with my friends, and also was a little to lazy to finish, but I'm back. Here's the third one shot in the... series. Please leave reviews, and give me ideas for the next stories One shots. Thanks again!

-Gingersnap


	4. Standard Beach Day

The sun is out full swing in Magnolia today. With the temperature in the hundreds, Lucy decides that it's a great day to head to the beach… or more like the river that also has a sandy place to lay out. She starts walking the ten minutes from her house to the beach, excited since she's meeting Juvia, Levy, and Erza there. She reaches the "beach" sweaty and near death. Erza sees her and waves,

"Lucy, our things are over here. Would you like a water." Lucy huffs out a yes, and sits on her messily laid out towel on the sand. It's her favorite one, yellow with pink flowers. Erza hands her a bottle of water and she guzzles it down.

"Where are the others?" Lucy asks.

"In the water with the boys." Erza replies. Lucy spits out her water.

"Boys? I thought this is supposed to be a girls day!" She stands up to peer out into the water. The waters a little murky since it's a lake, but she can see Levy floating in an inflatable tube with Gajeel next to her doing the same. Farther away she can see Gray and Natsu fighting while Juvia watching Gray with a love longed look.

"It was," Erza says, "but then Gajeel wanted to know where Levy was going and then Grey and Natsu were curious. Now we're here. I'm going in are you coming?" Lucy sighs and pulls her hair up into a lopsided bun,

"No, I'm going to tan." Erza nods then runs towards the water.

"Grey! Natsu! Here I come!" She shouts and terrified screams soon follow. Lucy laughs slightly, puts on her sunglasses, and lays out on her towel. Since she's already in her swimsuit, she's ready to tan.

Not more than ten minutes later she is interrupted by what feels like water droplets falling on her stomach. She opens her eyes and immediately closes them and throws her hands over them.

"Natsu!" She screams. He only laughs. Because of his position, standing up, straddling her waist, if Lucy opens her eyes she'll be staring right into his crotch. She uses her arm to shove his, very muscular, leg and trip him away from her.

"C'mon Lucy," he whines, "come into the water with me." Lucy pulls of her sunglasses and sits up.

"Sure Natsu." She says smiling up at him. He pauses mouth open in preparation to beg, but her easy response surprises him. "What are you staring at?" She ask.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised it was that easy." Lucy rolls her eyes.

"Natsu I'm not some evil, demanding monster. I like to have fun too."

"Yeah, I know. You're great Lucy. I'm just excited." Natsu says smiling. Lucy's face turns crissum.

"Okay well help me up." Lucy sticks her hand out to him, and he pulls her up easily. They stand there for a second holding hands.

"Natsu Come on!" Gray shouts. Natsu starts running pulling Lucy along behind him, but she doesn't mind. She likes the view.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, again sorry for the long wait, and again please review, favorite, follow, and give me prompts for the next chapters. Thanks for reading. Hope you guys have a great rest of your week.<p>

-Gingersnap


	5. Continuation Part 1

Continuation Part 1

For as long as she can remember, he has been there, sitting in the back or across the hall. He sits in the back of the classroom, he goofs off, he's normal. At school his friends call him wild, his enemies call him destructive, and girls call him cute. At home where she sees him from across the hall, his father calls him son and smiles brightly. He is kind, he is calm, and he smiles at her when she sees him. He doesn't do that at school. His personalities might change, but to Lucy, he has always been there, he has always been Natsu. Natsu hasn't been to school in two weeks and now Lucy doesn't know who he is.

"Could anyone give Natsu his homework?" The teacher asks in class on the thirteenth day Natsu hasn't come to school. Lucy glances around and sees that no one is raising their hands. So she does. Which is out of character for her in this class, but no one notice's her. She pretends not to notice them too.

She stands in front of his apartment door. Number 216. Two-hundred and sixteen. Across the hall from her apartment. 215. It's been five minutes since she walked up to his door. If anyone's watching, they must think she's crazy. That's what makes her knock. Twice and quick. No one answers. She suspects he didn't hear her. She knocks three more times. This time she hears shuffling, but no answer. She knocks again, four this time. It sounds and feels like someone's hand is on the door.

Lucy clears her throat, "I-uh brought over Natsu's homework." No one responds, "I'll just leave it here." The door swings open. There stands Natsu. His pink hair disheveled, his eyes crazed, his pants hang slightly off his lean frame and they look wrinkled, he's not wearing a shirt. Lucy blushes.

"Have you seen my dad?" Natsu croaks. Lucy steps back slightly surprised.

"You're dad? Is he not here?" She asks. Natsu shakes his head rapidly, left to right.

"He hasn't been here for fifteen days. No note, no call." Lucy stares into his worried eyes for a few seconds before pushing past him into his apartment

"I'll make some tea."

* * *

><p>So at the top you might notice that it says continuation part 1. This means that I will be continuing this story in other chapters. However that doesn't mean you'll get the next part in the next chapter I post. If at the top it says "continuation part..." that means it is part of this story. Anyway sorry this took so long. Thank you for waiting and for reading my stories! Keep reviewing please!<p> 


End file.
